Vencido con tijeras
by Nii-chan Ukio
Summary: Toris ya no soporta las humillaciones de Iván, pero su amabilidad y condescendencia innatas le impiden actuar con decisión cuando es momento de enfrentarlo. /Lemon/


¡Sean todos bienvenidos! Aquí una historia insulsa dedicada a Toris e Iván.

**Aclaraciones previas:** no tengo intenciones de insultar a ninguna de las dos naciones aquí representadas, sólo me tomo la molestia de abusar de los personajes de Hetalia para protagonizar este OneShot; además es el primer fic _yaoi_ que escribo. No esperen demasiado…

**Advertencias: **muy probable OoC; violación y maltrato físico (nada de sado... creo). Historia creada sin fundamentos históricos.

**Disclaimer:** APH, Toris (Lituania) e Iván (Rusia) no son de mi propiedad. Nada es usado con fines de lucro.

…

**Vencido con tijeras.**

Era melancólico. El vodka, la lluvia… la frazada con que se cubría. Todo era tan triste, tan gris.

Las gotas que golpeaban la ventana se sentían en su espalda recién lacerada como si fueran recordatorios de las humillaciones de Iván. No lo podía evitar, por mucho que quisiera respirar la libertad, Rusia lo deseaba… y su gente necesitaba aquella dependencia.

Ni siquiera el destello de la vela que se hacía espacio en la única mesa de la alcoba podía mitigar su soledad, el desdén que Toris sentía contra sí mismo. Mantenía la cabeza agachada, con la mirada fija en los mechones de cabello esparcidos sobre el piso de madera y las tijeras aún en la mano.

— ¿Cómo, todavía deprimido?

La repentina intervención del ruso no lo turbó. Estaba acostumbrado a lo inoportuno que solía ser Iván y a su irritante tono de voz. Sintió cómo aquella soberbia figura se acercaba haciendo sonar sus botas empapadas contra la duela con cada paso que daba.

Braginski se puso en cuclillas justo detrás de Toris. Lo abrazó sin darle importancia al hecho de que su abrigo estaba helado y húmedo mientras que el lituano sólo se cubría con una frazada roída. Lorinaitis gimió con aquél contacto, invitando a que el ruso lo estrechara con más fuerza.

— ¿Aún te duele? —preguntó en un susurro mientras paseaba su dedo por una de las heridas frescas.

Toris se mordía los labios tratando de ahogar los inminentes quejidos de dolor que aquella tortura provocaba. Sabía que si llegaba a soltar alguno, el juego de Iván daría comienzo. Lentamente dejó caer las tijeras para afianzarse mejor a la manta.

El ruso no pasó desapercibido aquél movimiento. Echó un vistazo hacia donde se miraba disperso el hermoso cabello del lituano ahora marchito.

—Me da tanta rabia verte así —susurró contra su cuello—, pero supongo que ya aprendiste la lección.

Iván terminó su frase besando la piel de Toris, posando sus manos sobre los hombros delgados del castaño y deslizando lentamente la frazada hacia abajo. Comenzó entonces a besar y morder su espalda, deteniéndose en las heridas que recién le había hecho. Las lamía con avidez mientras lo inclinaba hacia adelante para que quedara boca abajo contra el piso.

El lituano se mordía el antebrazo. No podía demostrar lo mucho que sufría aunque sabía que tarde o temprano Iván lo obligaría a hacerlo.

—Fue un desperdicio, Lituania —le dijo con su voz cándida, tomando del piso un puñado de cabello —. ¿Tanta es tu desesperación?

Lituania cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de aguantar el llanto que le provocaba recordar a su pueblo, a toda esa gente trabajadora y guerrera que tenía puestas las esperanzas en su nación.

Iván no tardó en comenzar; se bajó la cremallera y se acercó a su colega con brusquedad y descuido. De pronto, con un movimiento violento levantó el rostro de Lituania, quien mantenía sus párpados apretados, para hablarle cómodamente al oído.

—Dilo —ordenó con suavidad, casi en un susurro.

El castaño se resistía. Mantenía los puños cerrados, apretaba los dientes… hacía lo posible por no ceder más, aunque ambos sabían que no tardaría en hacerlo.

— ¡Dilo!

La voz del ruso se había tornado imperativa, áspera. El cuerpo de Lorinaitis tembló al sentir las manos del otro prensando su cabeza con suma fuerza.

—… Pe-perdón —masculló entre dientes.

— ¡Repítelo!

La insistencia de Braginski hizo temer al lituano. No tenía alternativa mientras Rusia estuviera sobre él, recordándole cual era su lugar como país dependiente. Finalmente, con la rabia contenida en las venas, se atrevió a complacer el deseo de Rusia.

— ¡Perdóname! –gimió con la voz quebrándosele, casi sin aliento.

Aquella exclamación era claramente una súplica a su pueblo… a él mismo.

Parecía estúpido creer que no había otra manera de mantener a Rusia contenta para evitar un conflicto bélico, pero ahí estaba Toris, siendo humillado cuando horas antes había intentado herir a Iván en el cuello, pretendiendo acabar de una buena vez con tal servilismo…

No obstante, su personalidad amable y condescendiente terminaba por traicionarlo en los momentos decisivos; siempre ocurría así y aquella vez no había sido la excepción.

No pudo con la sonrisa sarcástica del ruso ni con el fuerte agarre que le sostenía de la cintura. Las caricias ásperas y el acostumbrado sabor a vodka de sus labios lo volvieron a vencer. Lituania caía nuevamente derrotado ante la imponente Rusia y su extraño afecto hacia él.

La sangre le hervía por su debilidad. No encontró otro modo de desquitar aquella frustración que no fuera cortarse el cabello en presencia de Iván. Este, sorprendido e indignado, le arrebató las tijeras y continuó por él. Luego tomó del piso una de las cintas del abrigo de Toris y concluyó el castigo que merecía por tomar decisiones tan precipitadas.

— ¡Perdóname! –chilló mientras Iván terminaba.

El ruso soltó una sonrisa ufana, levantándose un poco jadeante. Lorinaitis se dejó caer vencido. Nuevamente el amante del vodka había conseguido derribarlo.

—Será mejor que pienses dos veces antes de hacer cualquier cosa cuando te desesperes, Lituania querido –le dijo aquél inclinándose para tomar las tijeras—. ¡Mira qué desperdicio de cabello!

Camino a la salida, Iván se acomodó la bufanda y se volvió a Lorinaitis dirigiéndole la inofensiva sonrisa que ya le caracterizaba, mostrando con desinterés las tijeras plateadas.

—Hubiera sido más sencillo clavarme esto en el cuello si de vez en cuando me susurraras cosas dulces al oído.

Guardó las tijeras en su bolsillo y cerró la puerta con lentitud, olvidando a Toris como lo había encontrado: tirado en el suelo, cubierto con una manta vieja a la luz de la luna, acompañado del sonido de la lluvia, con el deseo frustrado de encontrar la puerta a la libertad y aquella atmósfera tan melancólica y gris que el vodka y el frio le hacían sentir.


End file.
